


Cineaste

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Tapes, Top Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 10 (2016.01.10)</b>
</p>
<p><i>noun</i><br/>1. any person, especially a director or producer, associated professionally with filmmaking.<br/>2. an aficionado of filmmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cineaste

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-01-15.

“Why are you doing that again?” Peter asked him, fully suited up and looking over his shoulder at Wade. Who hadn’t really made it easy for his boyfriend considering the smaller man was tied to a padded sawhorse.

“All the biggest stars have sex tapes!” Wade replied, finally getting the pod stationary and the video focused right.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Peter said, nodding thoughtfully. “WE ARE NOT PUTTING OUT A SEX TAPE.” The silly thing began to pull at his ropes, and though he could break them in seconds, he made a good show of being unable to escape the elaborate knotting around his wrists. Enough of a show to get Wade’s blood, and other bodily things, heated up.

“’Course not, baby boy. _I’m_ putting out a sex tape of us. You don’t have to do nothin’,” he told him cheerily, walking over to younger man and pulling the bottom half of his suit down over his ass to dramatically reveal to the camera a large red plug. Wade, also fully suited, tugged at the silicone base, making Peter’s protests and his struggles stutter and his breath hitch in his throat. “All you have to do is lay there like my good baby boy.”

The butt plug, when it was pulled out, shimmered from the lube in the light, and Peter’s cute butt winked at him in enticement.

“You look so ready for daddy, baby boy,” Wade whispered, rubbing his thumb over the stretched sphincter (ha, sphincter) while he pulled out and slicked up his dick with the other hand. He gave a half-hearted swipe of the lube remaining on his glove over the probably-tender muscle, and then pushed inside.

Maybe it was the padded sawhorse or Peter’s play struggles or the fact that they were being recorded, but he had barely fucked Petey for like five minutes or something when Petey’s hips were rolling back into Wade’s in stutters as he came, making Wade come too (nothing was hotter than how turned on he made his baby boy).

It took almost as long to recover from the surprisingly-intense orgasm as it took to get to it, but when his legs stopped shaking, he pulled and walked back to the video camera and pressed STOP. But also…

“Uhhh…”

His Petey-Pie knew him well enough by that point that he just snapped the ropes and joined him at the tripod.

“Wade, why does that say ‘Upload Complete’.”

* * *

“Hey, are Parker and Wilson dating?”

Tony looked over at Bruce who was staring at his laptop with a horrified/fascinated expression.

“In Wilson’s dreams,” he replied, curious enough to drop his experiment and walk over. “Why?”

On the laptop screen, a man dressed like Deadpool was fucking a man dressed like Spider-Man tied-down over a padded sawhorse. Tony blanched.

“That’s just gross. It’s just fan porn, but it’s gross,” he dismissed, waving his hand. “I mean, Parker and Wilson? Ew. This shit’s everywhere though. You don’t want to know how many superhero-to-villain permutations there are and how many people have managed to make.”

“Tony, I don’t think…”

_“Oh damn, baby boy.”_

Tony froze at the very familiar endearment and the very familiar voice.

“Jarvis, where did that video come from?”

Neither he nor Bruce could take their eyes from the screen even when they knew they should. It was the car crash thing: couldn’t look away even though it’s horrifying as all hell. Tony would rather be looking at one of Wanda’s hallucinations again then the possibility that New York’s ‘Golden Boy’ was being taken advantage of, or even worse, wasn’t, by the world’s most famous mercenary.

_“The video originated from an apartment registered to Agency X.”_

Bruce turned to look at him the same time he turned to look at Bruce. Without a word, Bruce slammed the laptop lid shut, looking a bit green. And not the fun kind either.

“Jarvis, erase every record of that video right now.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Tony groaned, pressing his fingers to his eyes and trying pretend he hadn’t seen what he’d just seen. Of course that just meant that his brain had already seared the image to the insides of his eyelids. “On second thought, you interested in making an event-specific amnesiac?”

“’Interested’ would be an understatement.’”

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a 20M piece, each half 10 each.
> 
> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Cineaste%0A). Tschüß.


End file.
